


Safety First

by hailynx



Series: Stealing Kisses and Affection [2]
Category: K (Anime)
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Series Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 07:18:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/647997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hailynx/pseuds/hailynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All three of them were different but similar in a way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safety First

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own K Project.  
> Please do not translate or repost/reupload.  
> This drabble was inspired by Chapter 8: Rainy Day from K ~ Memory of Red.

Kusanagi glances around his empty bar before settling his gaze on the old camera. He finds himself wishing that Yata is here, shooting his mouth off to steal his attention so that he will not daydream. Mikoto’s not the only one who suffers from nightmares. Now that Kusanagi has time to think instead of worry, he realises that he stopped short, Totsuka fell first and Mikoto kept going. A sigh takes him back to their high school days. However, when the chime rings, Kusanagi hides himself and prepares a smile.

 

_I’m just as much of an idiot as those two._

_Fin._


End file.
